


unresolved chapters and secret i love yous

by NoodlePie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Choking, F/M, Smut, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlePie/pseuds/NoodlePie
Summary: Well, every relationship has fights and arguments here and there and Noah and Artemis are just about to have their first one as Noah makes a bad decision.





	unresolved chapters and secret i love yous

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone's safety and peace of mind I'm putting a TRIGGER WARNING. Chapter contains choking, spanking and light grumpy vibes like pinning down. If you're not comfortable with such themes please do not read. Thank you. 
> 
> For the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed our first couple fight.  
Also yes, all of the chapters with these two will have some sort of i love yous if I can help it. Hahah  
Gosh, I love them so much.

The screech of her alarm shook Artemis awake and forced her to sit up in bed, suddenly terrified of the sharp sound but unable to realize why that was. Nothing significant about that particular morning, at a first thought. Just another Thursday that marked the end of the horrors that her Wednesdays had become since she had decided to pull most of her classes that day, so she could spend more time with Noah by wasting less traveling back and forth between his and her flats. Speaking of Noah, she slowly turned her head, rubbing one eye to check the spot next to her only to find it vacant. 

Noah’s mornings started at 7 every day whenever he had to open the library while Artemis allowed herself to catch 2 extra hours of sleep after frying her brain extensively for over 12 hours. Maybe it wasn’t a healthy schedule, she had thought so many times but never listened to her own voice of reason. Her boyfriend had reassured her so many times that it was okay if she needed to unload her schedule and spread out her classes a little, but that wasn’t Artemis. Artemis was finally relishing her life with him and it had been a good life. She was too scared to let go as if he might have disappeared if she kept her eyes in her books for too long. Too scared that he might stop loving her if they didn’t see each other for more than a week. Because that’s what everyone else had done with her. 

The reunion had been hard, although that wasn’t quite the word she would have used to describe it, and the public had noticed. She thought it was a complete disaster and had refused to watch it no matter how many times Chelsea had nagged about how hilarious Bobby’s bit had been. Seeing Hope was definitely not on her to-do list. Not until her life ended anyways. Perhaps in hell or some limbo in the afterlife. Seeing Hope with Lucas had been even further down the list. Even a week later, Artemis was still stuck in a little bubble of anxiety and stress. To her surprise and everyone else’s, Hope hadn’t spoken to Noah. And at first that had been good news but she knew better. She knew that Hope wouldn’t just let it go without getting a sense of closure and closure was something she definitely did not have. 

She looked at his pillow again and decided to throw herself towards it. Her face landed in the middle and the soft material gave in under the weight of her head and embraced it like a soft angel hug. The familiar scent of Noah’s cologne invaded her nose and she let out a deep sigh. She hadn’t seen him for long the day before, so she missed him dearly. She suddenly remembered that he had woken her up for a second earlier but instead of the usual joy and butterflies, in her stomach arose a different feeling. A heavy ball of worry rolled around her insides at the memory of their exchange. Something had been wrong and it went beyond his words. It was in his eyes and the air around him.

“Date night tonight?” she had asked him half asleep once he was fully dressed and ready to leave. “I love you.” 

“Yeah, ugh...sure…….I love you too.” his voice had sounded almost empty, somehow occupied and monotonous. He never sounded like that when she reminded him that she loves him and that made her cringe painfully. Had she been too busy lately? He was usually very understanding of her studies and how focused she was, hell, he had told her so many times how he admired her dedication and her dreams and was going to support them in any way he could. 

Why had he been so….cold?

Artemis reached lazily for her phone and unlocked it. Several texts and tweets from Chelsea, her brother James, Priya but nothing from Noah. Not even a heart emoji or a funny video he had seen on his bathroom break. 

_ “I miss you. I can’t wait to finally hang out with you tonight. Are you okay, lover? You seemed a little off earlier.“ _she hesitated but decided to send it. It was Noah after all. The man was head over heels for her and she was probably overthinking a stupid situation. Maybe he had woken up with a headache or his spirits were just down. But then he hadn’t even kissed her goodbye and that had stung harder than his words or the lack of them. He always kissed her goodbye.

After indolently rolling out of bed and getting ready for the day, she checked her phone again, heart tightened but there was still no text and that made it way worse. No need to panic, she told herself and watched the kettle boil for a couple of seconds before it shut itself off. Everything had been wonderful so far, they hadn’t argued once yet. They had no reason to not be living in a fairy tale, so why had he been weird? It wasn’t like him to be distant and not pour a massive cauldron of love over her. 

_ Don’t overthink. Don’t overthink. _

Usually there were two options in these situations depending on what she needed. If she needed tough love, her brother James was always there to give it to her and if she wanted some sweet reassurance of her worth, Chelsea and Priya were more than happy to oblige and tell her that she’s the fiercest queen that ever lived and that Noah lucked out big time to be dating someone as patient as she was. 

Artemis settled for both. 

“Just go to the library and check on his ass.” James had told her. “It’s Noah, after all. Isn’t he all quiet and mysterious? That’s why you love him so much.” 

No. Not with Artemis he wasn’t. Not that kind of quiet. That wasn’t even the problem. It was the growing sense of alarm, her intuition was leading her to. There were definitely shitty mornings when they both just wanted to not talk and do their own thing but that specific morning, she knew it was bigger than that. 

Chelsea and Priya not only had failed to help but they also sent her in a wildfire of emotions. “Do you think Hope could be involved? She was acting odd the other day.” Priya had said. 

_ Hope. _It had been months since the breakup. Hope had become a word to define a feeling again and had lost its meaning as the name of Noah’s ex. He had definitely moved on from it, so why would she come back in the picture? Why then of all times?

Her phone dinged with a message while she was still on call with her two friends and her heart had gone into deranged panic when she saw Noah’s name on the screen. 

“_ I miss you too. I have something to tell you later. xx” _

That might as well have been the worst of all responses he could have come up with. Zero reassurance. A million thoughts passed her head before she could speak again and Chelsea’s whole rant about her new potential crush on Bobby had become background static. Artemis read the message over and over again, trying to reason with it and justify its words. Could it be good news? Bad news? Horrendous news? Neutral news? Something with his family? Something with her family even??? Why would it be with her family, that made no sense. And he definitely couldn’t have decided to break up with her all of a sudden because they had had the best week last week and he had been awfully sweet at the reunion event, so nothing made sense at that point.

_ Hope. _

“Artemis, are you there?” Chelsea chirped once her joyous rant was over. “Are you okay, hun?” 

“I think I have to go. I’ll call you girls later. “ and with that she had hung up and decided to stop spiraling into a spiky slide of negative emotions. Her anxiety was bad enough without any further assistance, so she had to put an end to it in a mature manner that didn’t include a full on breakdown. Not if she could help it at least. 

Artemis fastened her seatbelt and sighed deeply. It was crazy to assume Noah could have done something bad and it was probably crazy to drive to the library in his lunch break but she couldn’t wait until he got off work. It wasn’t even the act of her visiting him at work that was insane, since she often did that and they went to have lunch together somewhere nearby, but the thought behind the visit. She wanted to talk to him and just have him giggle at her stupid loss of control. She wanted her gut to be wrong and she fucking prayed that Priya was wrong. 

The drive had been slower than ever. The closer she got, the more she hated herself for ever thinking it would be a good idea to barge in and ask frantic questions. She even let the possibility that her period could be on its way and that’s why she was nervous. Maybe it was the stress. In any way, she kept looking for a reason within herself and chose to ignore any possibility that she could be right. _ It was Noah she was thinking about. _That same Noah that couldn’t keep his hands and lips off her even when he was grumpy and the same Noah that daydreamed about cute babies and houses with her and the same Noah that had told her that he had chosen her and no one else over and over again. The same exact Noah that read her to sleep and kissed her awake. 

She almost turned around at the roundabout before the library but something within her pushed her forward and she pulled up in the known parking lot. His car was parked at its usual spot in the back, next to the one spot she had unspokenly claimed for herself but that day there was a small red car parked in it. Not that it was exclusively her spot but usually no one parked there and the sight of that car alarmed her even more and she didn’t even know why. Not yet at least. 

Her heart was bursting in her chest while her brain battled with the growing panic that had been trying to overtake every part of her body. It was definitely the stress, the infinite calls, gossip, interviews, classes and biology books had become too heavy to handle and it was finally going to hit her relationship with the man she had suffered so much over. The comfort they had built together and the safe haven their relationship had become was about to explode into pieces just because he had acted oddly one morning and she had overthought it. That wasn’t even who she was as a person. She wasn’t controlling, obsessive or stalkerish. She wasn’t Hope. She wasn’t suffocating. But her mind needed peace and after the trauma that Love Island had done to her, reassurance was definitely needed to heal. Heal. 

At that moment, Artemis realized that she hadn’t healed from the long scorching days of pining after Noah yet. There was very good progress on it but it definitely wasn’t finished. Their relationship hadn’t gone through any tests of life so far and that could possibly have been the first one. 

“I’m going absolutely crazy.” she told herself and her head dropped down on the steering wheel. “It’s going to be nothing. Just pretend you missed him too much. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

After another long 5 minutes of breathing, huffing and puffing she laughed at how similar the situation had been to the first time she had decided to visit him at his workplace to get her own closure. After all, that had been the action that pushed them to the final line and had opened the door for their relationship to grow and bloom, so that time couldn’t go bad. 

She swung the door open, not thinking about the red car she had parked next to. _ Shit. _ The edge of the metal thumped at the contact and Artemis squeezed her eyes shut. Too scared to look, her eyes slowly opened to check the damage and let’s say it wasn’t tragic but there was definitely a scratch.

Her feet dragged heavily on the gravel and towards the building. She couldn’t be bothered to care about scratching someone else’s car at that moment. Her thoughts had already been screaming at her,telling her to turn around, go back to his place and let it be. Wait until he came home and give him the chance to shower her with love and prove how wrong she had been about the whole thing. 

Her hand reached slowly and yanked the door open, making it click open loudly. Definitely not her best performance, clumsiness wise. With each passing second and step forward to the front desk, the concrete ball inside her stomach was growing in weight and density. The clock on the wall above the desk was showing half past noon, which meant that his break had started thirty minutes ago and he had about fifteen more until the end of it. 

“Artemis! Hi!” the girl behind the tall desk greeted. Artemis liked Lola. Lola was young and had been the one decent coworker Noah had and probably the only one that hadn’t tried to flirt with him. She had started working in the library not long ago, a part of her gap year before she went off to college somewhere. “Is it our books or your boyfriend leading you here today?”

“Hey Lola, have you seen Noah?” Artemis directly questioned with a grim voice and a face that definitely didn’t show excitement. 

Lola cringed visibly and bit her lip. _ Oh no. _

Artemis raised a brow expectantly and waited for a response while hot lava poured out of her chest and filled her ribcage with burning sense of anxiety. 

“Uhm...yeah. He…” the girl stuttered but Artemis leaned on the gray surface and interrupted her shakingly. 

“What’s the matter?” she choked, brain going wild with fear. 

Lola hesitated for a moment, her brown eyes traveled around the room before she spoke again, as if she just wanted to make Artemis suffer more, although that definitely wasn’t the case. It was obvious that she was looking for the right words to use to not raise alarm but the silence during her thought process only made everything worse. 

“He left about five minutes before his break. Didn’t say where he was going. However, I don’t know if you know what that’s about but a girl showed up earlier, asking for him. I’m pretty sure it was his ex. “ 

Artemis froze. Lola wasn’t big on reality shows or pop culture but she knew a little about the Noah situation from working with him and her friends going crazy about it, as she had shared with Artemis once. 

“H-Hope?” she managed to mutter. There was no way. No way in hell that could be true. Why wouldn’t he tell her? Why would he hide that Hope could be coming to see him? Why would Hope even come? So many questions were born in Artemis’ head and her blood pumped viciously in her veins as if it wanted to escape her body and pour out on the floor and pool around her. _ Too graphic _, she reckoned and pushed away the image. 

“Yeah, looked like her. And based on the look on your face, you didn’t know. So now I’m curious about what possible mess he could be cooking. You should wait for him though. He’s never late, as you already know. ” 

Lola was usually friendly and fun but at that moment Artemis wasn’t having it. At all. Without saying anything she walked away and threw herself on one of the couches in the reading area. Is that what he wanted to tell her about? Hope coming to visit him in the library. But if his behaviour in the morning was related to her visit, then he must have known before the day had come and that meant that he chose to keep it to himself for some reason and that worried Artemis beyond comprehension.

She could have called him easily and asked him where he was, told him what she was told but she knew that she was going to lose it before he could even take a breath to say hello. The fifteen remaining minutes were going to be agonizing. She relaxed her body into the soft cushions of the couch and closed her eyes, her mind struggling to justify any potential scenario that was about to play out. The worst case would have been that he had decided to reconcile with Hope. Why the fuck would he do that? Sure, he was a nice person that failed to hold grudges but Hope should have been the last person he would want to see, especially considering he had been happy with Artemis. 

_ Or had he? _

With a loud groan, angry with her own feelings, she gathered herself up and stormed to the bathroom for families since it was secluded and rarely used. She ran the tap and splashed cold water on her face to wash off the whirlpool of emotions. 

Meanwhile, Noah had walked in the building, completely unsuspecting that Artemis could be there. He hadn’t seen her car on the way back even when he had almost walked Hope to her car that happened to be right next to his girlfriend’s familiar white Prius. He had no idea how to serve Artemis the events of his lunch as he knew she had been under severe stress lately, with her upcoming graduation and the press. Not only that but his relationship with Hope had been a massive weight and insecurity and his stupidity had enabled him to not tell her that Hope had texted him a day ago to notify him of her visit. 

He wasn’t scared of Artemis’ anger but of the pain he was about to put her through. How does one tell their girlfriend that their ex wanted to have one last conversation? All the books he had read in his lifetime and he still had no words to explain to her that Hope had wanted to get closure and he had decided to give her that for his own peace of mind even if she didn’t deserve it. 

“Noah! You have another guest waiting for you. Busy day in heaven, huh?” Lola joked from behind the computer screen. Noah’s chest tightened, but distracted him from his also growing panic. 

“Who?” 

_ Not Artemis. Not Artemis. Not Artemis. Not Artemis. _

“Artemis. I think she’s in the bathroom though. “ 

God damn it. He was fucked. So fucked. He had been screaming on the inside the whole time while Hope was talking and his legs had desperately wanted to run away to his girl and apologize for being weird in the morning. He hated every second he had to spend around Hope and his body shook with regret over the decision to speak to her again. That text she had sent him had ignited mad anxiety in his chest. Of course she would know something was wrong. Artemis knew him almost better than anyone at that point and her loyal intuition detected anything out of the ordinary. He hoped that she wouldn’t run away and not talk to him for ages at first but then he realized it was Artemis he was thinking about. And Artemis wasn’t like that. Artemis somehow had the superpower to beat anything life sent her way and he admired her for it. 

She didn’t deserve that pile of shit. She deserved to be told before the finished fact and he couldn’t be more annoyed with himself for keeping her in the dark for something that involved Hope out of all people. 

He sighed deeply and stopped in front of the bathroom door. There was water running on the other side, so he figured that would be her. 

“Artemis?” Are you in there?” he asked softly and knocked on the door. The water stopped and the sound was replaced by pulling paper towels then quick steps as if whoever was inside was trying to cover their presence. “Hello?” 

The door knob turned and opened. He stepped back and he first saw the well known ginger soft waterfall. The woman he loved and betrayed walked out and looked at him, hazel eyes full of pain, reddened by tears she tried to hide. 

His heart fell down to his knees. Nothing ever was worth her tears. He had seen her cry and he knew that the sound of her weeps was the saddest sound that could ever exist and her pain made him convulse with agony. After all this time that he tried to prove to her that he was worth her time, there she was again, hurt over his actions towards Hope again. Hurt that he hadn’t talked to her about the way he felt. 

He felt like crying himself and he found no shame in that but he couldn’t bear to fall apart in front of her while she was already down. 

Noah walked inside the bathroom, Artemis quietly backing up and leaning on the supporting wall. He didn’t know what to say at first, so the first moment spread quietly. She stared at him intently, he could almost see the disappointment weaving in the green streaks in her eyes and it hurt. But he knew it was deserved and he couldn’t dare to protest against her punishment. 

He sighed and opened his mouth to speak but suddenly he could speak no language. Blank. 

“You could have told me, babe. “ Artemis whispered, barely holding her tears, voice raspy and tortured. He knew that voice as she had spoken to him with it before, after she had kissed him in the lounge area of the Villa that one time and he had sent her to hell with his own instability and it had broken his heart the first time too. “Why didn’t you?” 

_ That was a great question _, he thought. Why hadn’t he? There was no good reason except that he was worried she already had enough on her plate and he had been terribly wrong about that. They had made an agreement in the beginning to go through hardships together.

_ No matter what. _

And he had failed already.

_ “I…” _he started but realized he couldn’t say anything. Apologizing wouldn’t have fixed his mess. She had to know what had happened with Hope but he was paralized with fear that he might lose her. Losing her would have been not just tragic. It would have broken everything he had built with her inside his mind and soul. Hell, they had already talked about the names of their future kids and how long they wanted to wait before they tried to have their first. He had meant every second of their future planning as he only saw his future with her or no one. “I’m sorry, I know I should have talked to you. I’m a complete idiot.” 

“You sure as hell are. “ she hissed and crossed her arms, still leaning on the white tiles. Her sorrow quickly turned into anger. “Finding out that you’re having lunch with _ Hope _from Lola definitely wasn’t wise. You could have literally told me and it would have been okay for as long as I knew what was happening.” her voice stressed on Hope’s name bitterly. 

He rubbed his eyes and ejected any remaining air left in his lungs, unsure how to fix the mess he had created. Angry Artemis was intimidating and he didn’t know how to deal with her due to their lack of arguments or even slight disagreements. He hadn’t seen her so angrily upset before and she looked furious. 

“I just...thought you're already dealing with enough. I was going to tell you but...it was stupid. I’m so sorry. “ He believed he deserved her fury and he was willing to take it. For a second he saw her expression soften but then her features furrowed again and her lips pursed in a tight line, unsure what to say. It stung. It felt like daggers shooting through his chest and twisting between his ribs on their way out. 

“We’re supposed to be going through these things together, Noah. _ Together. _ It’s not like my life is falling apart but on the contrary. I would have been there for you if you had told me fucking Hope wanted to meet up. You know I would have. Do you not trust me?” her voice started shaking in the end, tears pooling in her forest eyes that were drawn with gorgeous bronze eyeshadow and smudged eyeliner. 

“Of course I trust you...god...Artemis…” the sight of her sadness was excruciating and a part of him believed he deserved every bit of the pain he felt then but the other wanted to fix it before it got too bad, not for his sake but for hers. Because no cell inside her body needed to be distressed by the world and him being the reason of her sorrow might as well have killed him. 

“You obviously don’t. Fucking Lola, Noah. Lola told me that Hope was here to see you. And you left me with a “sure” this morning. Seriously? That’s like me telling you Bobby or Lucas had suddenly asked me on a date and I told you after it was done with. “ 

_ Oh no, no, no. _

“What?” he snapped with a voice as sharp and cold as an old icicle. He didn’t mean to but he couldn’t control the sudden jealousy and anger that rose inside him. Her eyes widened with surprise at his reaction. “That’s so not the same, Artemis.” 

“It isn’t? You’re telling me that you acting off this morning and your ex coming to the library aren’t related? Or that it wouldn’t be the same if one of the boys just suddenly wanted to see me to say goodbye and I never said anything to you?” 

Rage filled both of them and they were both at a loss of control. 

“You literally slept with several guys in that Villa. It’s so not…” he stopped before he buried himself too deep but it was too late. She gasped, horrified and disappointed. It was too late and too bad already. She bit her bottom lip viciously, trying to hold back another wave of tears. He stepped back, suddenly disgusted with his own words, disbelieving that he could even allow himself to say such things to her. He could swear he didn’t mean it but it was too late. 

She shook her head at him, bittered by his words and for a moment he thought nothing could ever be fixed between them as that’s what he was used to. That’s what Hope had taught him back when he was dating her. It was always his fault and he was always the villain, the bringer of problems. 

Artemis stood there, smitten. She would have never expected Noah to pull a card like this. She pushed down a livid growl and looked in his golden eyes again. They were full of regret and pain and even after seeing it, her anger couldn’t stop pouring out either. 

“I chose you first, Noah. You were taken away from me. I made myself available to you at any given chance. I fucking kissed you, told you I have feelings for you, watched you treat Hope as your ultimate queen no matter how badly she treated you, I...got dumped from the show because of my feelings for you and then came to find you once it was all over and you dare to mention who I’ve slept with? I was the one that chased you. Not you. _ Me. _ You would have never looked for me. _ ” _

“That’s not... “ he started but stopped. She was right for the most part. He would have come for her but she happened to be faster than him. The image of her shaking her head again, looking down while trying to swallow her cries was harder than anything so far. So much for trying to make everyone proud and happy if the woman he adored was disappointed by him. No victory was worth Artemis’ broken heart. No prize was ever going to come even close. 

He reached his hand towards her and she flinched at first but once his finger touched her arm, she softened but didn’t look at him. 

“Come with me. “ he beckoned and gently tugged at her. Hesitant at first, she followed. Truth was, he didn’t want to do the whole thing in a bathroom and he didn’t want anyone to hear or see them bicker. 

She followed him to a storage room in the back of the library where they kept some older books and deliveries. The room also had an ancient desk with some creaky chair behind it. Honestly, there was something eerie about the space but Artemis couldn’t be bothered with it at that time. She couldn’t believe her ears and the more she rewound Noah’s words in her head, the angrier she got. 

“I can’t fucking believe you would say that. “ she blew up again and started pacing anxiously. “What the fuck, Noah?” 

He winced and swallowed harshly. He couldn’t believe it either but there it was. Little bits and pieces of anger still bubbling in his veins. The image of Artemis pulling Lucas to the hideaway with a smirk branded in his brain. He had even voted that they went instead of him and Hope. He knew he couldn’t blame her for trying with the others when he hadn’t given her a chance and had messed everything up when she had given him the olive branch first. 

He sighed and leaned on the old desk, his gaze unable to meet hers out of shame. 

“You’re not going to say anything? Nothing at all? You wanna tell me what happened with Hope then?” she hissed again. 

“She messaged me yesterday, told me she will swing by today to talk. I didn’t even respond to her. I hoped she would change her mind if I ignored her. You were so exhausted so I just...spared you the information, didn’t want you to worry. She came in the morning and offered to get lunch, said she just wants to say a few things and put an end to the whole thing, which sounded fair. I then texted you back. Artemis, I’m sorry…” 

“Carry on. “ she ordered and stopped the cycle of circles she had been drawing with her feet. She wasn’t sure what to expect from the remaining part of the story and she was on the edge of losing her fucking mind. 

“We didn’t get lunch but we just got coffee and I let her talk since I have nothing to say to her. She apologized for being bitter during the reunion and manipulative during the show...I don’t know if she genuinely meant it but I don’t even care. She talked about how she’s been doing reflection lately and mentioned that things between her and Lucas might work. I came back as soon as I could. We ended things on a friendlier note. You know I don’t want enemies or bad blood. Question is, do you trust me?” he finally met her eyes that weren’t burning as wildly anymore but still looked infuriated. Her face fell in her palms and she shook her head in an attempt to shake off the fury. 

Noah was unsure what to do. His heart clung tightly in his chest, his whole body tense with emotion. How had he messed up so badly? It would have been so easy to avoid such a situation only if he had put more trust in his partner. 

“So nothing happened between you and her?” Artemis finally asked behind her fingers. Noah’s face twitched with disgust. 

“No! Of course not. Why would you even ask that?” he responded, probably louder than he should have. 

“I don’t know, babe. Maybe because you two made the whole nation watch your love at first sight unravel. Me including. Forgive me for doubting your little date with her. “ 

“Artemis, you’re being ridiculous. You know how I feel about her now. This is insane. It’s not a date either. “

They exchanged another angry look at each other, both suddenly stung by the direction of the conversation. 

“Is it? Is it really insane considering you were telling everyone how you two were planning on moving in together? Is it so insane and ridiculous? “

He shoved down a growl and pushed himself away from the desk and stood in front of her. Angry, but still trying to not push her away any further, he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers

“You’re such a loser, Noah. “ she whispered and looked away into one of the dusty corners of the old room. Who knew what stories all the stacked books around them were holding and what stories they had witnessed in the years of their existence. She thought about the situation and had no idea where it would go from there. Some parts of her wanted to slam her fists on his chest while screaming at him for being an idiot and other parts wanted to hug him and kiss him, remind him how loved he was and the mixture of all the feelings became something almost explosive. 

Judging by his expression, he was feeling the same emotions at that moment. Regret, pain, frustration, love, sadness. She knew he was telling the truth about what had happened with Hope since no one disliked Hope more than Noah. But the chemical reaction of her stress and how much she had been missing him lately combusted inside her and infected any positive emotion and way of dealing with problems the usual way. 

“Artemis, I….” he started calmly but she cut him off immediately. 

“Shut up. Stop talking.” 

She lifted herself on her toes and kissed him. Surprised and solid at first, he slowly eased into the kiss and his lips opened against hers and their tongues met in a passionate need of affection. Swirling around each other, requesting more and more in reflection of the frustration that had taken over both of their minds. His hands rested on her waist and as the kiss grew in intensity, his grip on her tightened. Her sweater rolled up over her body and slipped through his fingers, leaving her bare skin to his touch and that pushed him into a new hole of thirst for something else. A different outlet for his pain. 

Her skin was burning and soft, quiet moans drowning in her chest as his hand glided over her curves slowly, appreciating every single inch of her. Their breaths became sharp and shallow. Frustrated with each other, they fought to overpower the other one. Every time she bit his lips, he squeezed her ass a little harder with his right hand that was still resting down while the other one kept travelling up to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra under the sweater. She pulled back for a second to take a look at him in his upset beauty. The golden galaxies his eyes were, were blazing with fire and desire, impatient to taste her again and feel her body closer and closer to his until they merged. 

Without a second thought, she jumped to kiss him again, this time signalling that she had no time to waste and meant business. She wanted him badly and she wanted it rough more then than ever. Her hands held his jaw, lightly pressing against his skin as her lips dove again and again, her tongue dancing around his. It wasn't meant to be a pretty kiss. It was raw and messy like the state they had put each other in. 

He pulled her body and directed her towards the wooden desk. Once they were close enough, he lifted her and sat her down as if she weighed nothing but a feather. He had imagined taking her there before. No one ever went to that room but him and that was probably the only place in the whole library he could allow himself to have sex at. Out of respect for all the books that he had spent hours cataloguing. 

Artemis moaned in his mouth once his hand moved to the side to find her naked breasts that perfectly filled his handful and ran his thumb around her nipple, while the other hand held her thigh around her waist. His lips pulled from hers and took on a journey down her jaw then to her ear, then softly nibbled her earlobe and took a breather for a split second to savor her sweet moans that escaped her lips uncontrollably. Her hand nestled in his hair and tightened as he kept kissing her, sometimes biting gently but still hard enough to leave a mark on her skin, to show her that she belonged to him and no one else and that he only wanted her. Forever. 

His lips kissed their way down until they reached the collar of her top. No time wasted, he pulled it off her and revealed her perfect body, chest moving quickly, impatient to get more. And he couldn’t wait to give her more, to make her fail to keep it down and tell her to be quiet, to make her legs shake after he was done with her. He wanted to be nasty, as an effect of the hiccup they had had.

He carried on tasting her skin from where he had left off, one hand behind her back to keep her stable, the other one still on her breast, playing with her, teasing shamelessly. Not only did she taste sweet but she also smelled like heaven. He couldn’t decide if he loved the vision of her moaning more or the sounds of it but in any way, the mixture of the two turned him on viciously. 

Artemis wanted any memory of that day to be fucked out of her. She didn’t have it in her to wait longer, as she was already too wet from the initial kiss that had ignited their fire, so she bucked her hips closer to him, to hint that it was time and judging by how hard he felt between her legs, she could tell that he had no intention of prolonging that torture. 

They helped each other out of their belts and jeans, fingers shaking but eager and impatient. Noah ran a finger down the center of her panties to steal one more teased moan before he moved the soft material to the side to slip his fingers around to feel her. His eyes moved from her core to her face, to see the frustration take over her expression and how hard she tried to battle it, while the tip of his index circled around her clit slower and slower, drawing the air out of her lungs and making her bite her lip and furrow her brows, begging him to go inside her. She wasn’t going to beg him out loud but she did hell of a job with her eyes and the little whiny whimpers she produced until she felt his slender finger slide in, easing the way for another to join it. Her mouth fell open and she moaned loud once he hit her wall and started building an even pace. He loved pleasing her. The sheer thought that _he_ was the one doing it felt better than he'd ever imagined.

She leaned back on her arms, so he used the arm that was holding her to grab her throat and squeeze lightly while his fingers fucked her harder and harder. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed him which they had established as a sign for him to choke her harder. Her breaths got raspier and moans duller at the asphyxiation and he kept going for a moment before he slowed again to glide his thumb across her wet pussy and tease her clit, not letting her claim her orgasm. She breathed in deeply to catch up and recover from the restraint and their eyes met, this time seeing each other through the veil of emotions. He could see in the little light there was in the room, that her pupils were huge and she looked at him almost as if she couldn't believe that he could make her feel like that. 

Overtaken by a wild sense of famish for her lips, he pulled her sharply with the hand that had a hold on her throat and demanded another messy kiss from her. 

Artemis pulled the hand he had been using to touch her and brought it to her mouth to suck on his fingers seductively and push them down her throat and then pulled them back,her tongue grazing between his digits. Noah was almost melting around her, battling the urge in his boxers until he couldn’t do it anymore. 

“Turn around. “ he ordered sternly, his face shifting from complete loss of control at her seductive nature to a dominant stare. Oh, how she loved that demanding stare. Regardless of how mellow he usually was with her, there was a dark side of him that came out whenever he was too horny to handle it. Before she could gather herself to stand up from the desk and turn around, he already had put her on her feet on the floor and spun her around to face the other way. She stood frozen, waiting for his further instructions, almost a little anxious and expecting him to carry on with the demands but instead he wrapped his arms around her while his lips traced a line on her shoulder. She had completely forgotten the location, the date, the day, her name or in fact what planet they were on. 

Artemis closed her eyes and gave in to whatever he wanted to do to her. She felt his hand roam around her core until it ultimately made its way back between her legs as a final tease before he took her hair in his fist and bent her down firmly, face to the desk. She choked up a breath and grabbed the upper corners of the surface in preparation. 

He had never been like that before. Yeah, they loved to play every once in a while with the blindfolds and the silky restraints but he had never angry fucked her and even if she could tell he was trying to not hurt her, he was still firm. His hand pinning her down, restricting her of much movement. 

And she liked it. 

Noah looked at her waiting body, careful to not move as if that could ruin the moment and make him change his mind. Still holding her hair, he pulled her head back and slapped her ass loudly, forcing a whimper out of her. 

_ That was probably going to leave a red mark, _she thought, hoping she that she was right, and her body braced for another hard slap. The anticipation drove her crazy, it felt like every second was at least an hour long and almost as if he had just decided to put her through the torture of waiting forever but right about when she was sure that he wouldn’t do it, the sharp burn of his hand set her skin ablaze again and she managed a groan. She wondered if the outside could hear them. The room had been tucked away in the deepest corner of the library where no one ever went and the walls were thick but she always thought that she was too loud. She gave herself peace by trusting that Noah would know how much can be heard from the outside and he would tell her what to do. 

_ And oh, he did. _

Instead of another slap on her ass, she felt Noah slowly slide inside her as slow as possible to bring her to a boiling point before he hit her wall again and a loud moan rolled out of her throat as the warm sensation buzzed within her. 

He pulled her hair and lowered himself, so that his lips only grazed her ear.

“You have to be quiet now.” he murmured with a certain power. “Can you do that for me, lover?” 

_ Lover. _ Only she called him that and to hear the word come out of his mouth pointed towards her, made her heart flutter with love but he pushed the wholesome thought out of her mind quickly by moving his hips against hers again, filling her up with his full length. She opened her mouth to moan again but instinctively shut it with one hand and bit on her fingers. It only got harder and harder to keep her voice down as Noah thrusted deeper in and out of her. He kept changing the speed of his movements to keep them both from cumming too early. Every time he hit her spot, she felt hot tears pool in her eyes as she struggled to swallow her urge to scream with divine pleasure that took her closer to her climax. On top of everything, Noah’s grunts and moans behind her added to her delight until they crawled to their mutual satisfaction. But before that happened, he made sure that she remembered that moment and replaced the disappointment he'd left her with. Potentially even redeem himself...and also show her how frustrated he had been too. 

She gripped on the edge of the desk again ready to melt around him. By then, Noah knew what each move of her body meant and when she was preparing to cum and how he could add to her moment of ecstasy and throw her extra far above the edge. 

He pulled her hair again to arch her back towards him as she inhaled and held her breath, her fingers squeezing so hard her knuckles went white. His movements didn’t stop for a second, on the contrary, he hit her core harder and harder until she convulsed and let out a loud cry, her arms giving in and bending at her elbows. Hot waves poured over her body, making her toes curl and every muscle that supported her shake, overtaken by, what she thought was one of the strongest orgasms she had ever had. She had no control over her body or voice, so Noah had to keep her quiet with a hand tightly over her mouth until he reached his own place of heaven. Spilling into each other, their bodies and souls merging together, they rode on the wave together until they could relax again. 

Artemis plopped her body down on the desk in a desperate need for breath and recovery while Noah leaned on the old wood in search of the same. 

Hope definitely didn’t matter anymore and suddenly the whole feud sounded ridiculous to both of them. The only explanation had been that their cups had filled to the top and needed to be poured out. 

And they certainly did pour out. 

Somehow, Artemis pushed herself up into a standing position, fully naked and exposed in front of him. Their gazes met, that previous anger wasn’t there anymore and was replaced with the old waterfall of love that she had been so used to. That glint of worship dancing in the golden pools in his eyes. 

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her head softly. 

“I’m sorry. I really should have told you.” he whispered with a mellow voice. 

“And I shouldn’t have freaked out like that. You only meant well and I appreciate it.” 

After another minute passing, a thought passed through both of their heads. Something they had completely forgotten. 

“Noah, aren’t you supposed to be working? “ 

With that they both jumped and put their clothes back on. Before they left the room they made sure everything looked okay and stormed out, pretending that nothing had happened but the mess he had left for her definitely made sure to sabotage her attempts to walk normally. She needed to _ sit down _ and also needed a good shower, maybe a whole bath. 

Fortunately, the library wasn’t full and no one had heard the filth that had happened in that one room but one person knew that they had been going at it and she was looking at both of them with a grin on her face. 

Lola had been managing everything and hadn’t said a thing to either one of them which officially made her Noah’s favorite coworker but she made sure to wink at them as they were going out of the building. Not only that, but they hadn’t even taken that long.

“Text me what you want to do tonight.” she urged him as she was opening the door of her car. He stopped her for a second to caress her cheek and send her a cheeky smile. 

“Or I could show you.” 

“Your lizard subconscious never stops, huh?” she smirked and leaned to kiss him goodbye. It was both a sweet and also a tired kiss. Or maybe nothing could really compare to the heat that had gone on several minutes ago. 

“Not for you, it doesn’t. “ 

She drove away with a smile on her face, unable to recall why she had been mad in the first place. Pretty good for a first lovers quarrel, she thought. 

Maybe impulsively driving to his work to get slammed into a desk and fucked had been a great decision. 


End file.
